A Very Vocaloid Christmas
by Mirabella Motz
Summary: Rin is going to her fist Christmas Party and disaster strikes. Will everything turn out alright for Our little blonde orange lover. Will Len make it back to her in time to spend Christmas with their make-shift family? RinXLen and a little touch of Lukapo.


'**Kay, hello! I just wanted to introduce my Christmas story… I had exams all last week , so I kinda shut down all activity in all my accounts…. Facebook too. I really wanted to make a Christmas story though. It's been a tradition with my friends and me. So… here you go, and even though it's quite obvious because I put this story on ****FANFICTION****, I don't own the vocaloids. Okay, boring part is over! Enjoy!**

**(Thank you to AlwaysOnAccident for the dress description! You're amazing! Thank, Thank, Thank you! XD) **

I sat up groggily in bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. The glaring light of the sun entered my room without my permission. It would have gotten beat…. If it weren't a burning hot ball of gasses. I needed oranges to pull me out of this morning funk. I staggered my way clumsily to the mini-fridge Luka gave me almost exactly a year ago today. I pulled out an orange and peeled it with the exact precision only an expert, like me, could manage.

"Twenty seconds…. Beat my record." I mumbled, before indulging on my juicy delicious treat.

My gloomy mood disappeared and I smiled. Today was going to be a great day! I was going out to a Christmas party with Len later that evening, and, even though I won't get to see him until then, I was determined to be cheerful and help Luka put up Christmas lights. I threw away my orange peel and took the stairs down to the living room by twos. I swung myself into the kitchen and slid on the linoleum tiles.

"Did I oversleep?" I said, directing the question to the Pink-haired lady who was preparing some sort of food substance on the counter. It looked like she was making stew for lunch.

"Nope…" Came Gakupo's voice from the pantry, "We wouldn't let you oversleep on the day of the famous Vocaloid Christmas party, especially when it's your first time coming."

It was the first time we were allowed to come. Len and I were never allowed out late until the year we turned 16. At 16 my parents and Len's adopted parents signed us over to Luka-Chan. I didn't very much mind, seeing as she was the only one that was motherly to me in the first place. Now she's technically my mother, but she just calls me her little sister, which is fine by me. Gakupo is her very recent boyfriend. I like him though, since he plays lots of games with me.

"Luka-Chan here has the inside decorations all set, which leaves us to do the outside." He explained.

"Can do!" I shouted, positively. I grabbed a cereal-bar from the basket on the table.

"Oh, Rin." Luka called from the counter.

"What?"I answered.

"Len already left for town, he said he'd be back by 6:30-ish for the party." She said, "I would have woken you up, but Len said he had told you last night also."

I nodded a yes. He had told me last night when he left to go to his room. We had watched a movie called "Daughter of Evil" together and got caught underneath the invisible mistletoe a couple times. Not that I would tell Luka that, as she would punish Len and me. She always said that a relationship resulted in fighting and heartbreak, but look at her now… What is she in with Gakupo? She would call it a mutual understanding, but Gakupo takes every advantage he can to call her 'his girlfriend' to embarrass her.

"I'll go get changed so we can go outside." I said, heading for the living room with the cookie bar in hand.

"Don't eat anything besides oranges in your room, Rin. You'll get ants like last time." She yelled after me, but I blew it off. I ended up finishing my breakfast before reaching my room anyways.

I got dressed in my usual clothing, Black shorts and my school shirt. I haven't even considered what I would wear tonight at the party. Oh well, I could always barrow something from Luka and tailor it. The 21 year old's bust was at least four times bigger than my 17 year old ironing board, but I think I could manage to scrounge up something. I daydreamed as I walked outside. The cool morning air would be uncomfortable to most, but it just didn't bother me. Not at all.

"Over here!" Gakupo said, atop a ladder. He seemed to be having trouble with the lights.

"Hey, Can I help?" I asked. He almost dropped the lights and I luckily caught them.

"Yeah, Gimme those lights and you can start putting wreathes on the windows." He said reaching down with Samurai skills and dexterity. I placed the lights in his huge hand and walked over to the lights box and dug around for the old homemade wreathes I made three years ago. With much difficultly I started to put them up.

Two hours later, we had all the light up and in place and all the other decorations nicely arranged. Gakupo and I decided to head inside and see how Luka was doing. Once inside, I almost face-palmed myself for thinking I decorated the wrong house. Luka had managed to turn our home into a beautifully elegant winter wonderland. Tables were evenly spread across our huge living room and decorated with a crimson red table cloth with green Christmas patterns. Tables lined together like buffet counters stood empty now, but soon they'd be filled with Luka's fantastic cooking. In the corner a makeshift stage had been set up and decorated with snow flake decorations. She's been busy.

"Wow…. Wait. We're gonna have the party here." I said, confused.

"Yeah. I thought you knew that." Luka said coming in to the room, drying her hands on a dish towel. "Rin! Were you out there in _that_?"

"…yeah." I said, skeptically.

"You're gonna get a cold. Put on some long pants, next time." She scolded. She was almost worse than my real mother.

"Oh….That reminds me." I said with an irresistible Rin smile, "Do you have any old dresses I could barrow."

She smiled as if I had just set her up with a great joke. Gakupo laughed and walked past me to stand by Luka.

"She's been just waiting for you to ask." Gakupo said, giddily.

"I got the perfect dress for you!" Luka almost yelled, "And I thought I was gonna hafta wait 'till Christmas!"

We walked upstairs to her room and locked the door before Gakupo could jump in. Despite his protests we continued to Luka's closet. Inside she prompted me to shut my eyes. I fidgeted a little as she dressed me up…. She always loved dressing me up as a kid. I was almost tempted to peek but I was a sucker for a good surprise.

"Okay! You can look!" She finally exclaimed.

I glanced in the mirror to find myself in a stapless maroon dress that tapers in at the waist and flows to the floor with black knitting underneath to make the lower part of the dress poofy, but not too poofy. Around the waistband is a black silk ribbon and on the hem of the dress is black lace that climbs up the dress like vines but the bottom is the densest part and the vines thin as they get near the top of the dress which has lace on the hem to accentuate... the good parts. Not to mention black, satin pumps and a silver chain with a large ruby pendant hanging from her neck. The dress was gorgeous.

"It's perfect!" I yelled and hugged Luka.

"Now, now… I still have to do your make-up and hair." She exclaimed.

I sighed as she pulled me into the hallway, past a waiting Gakupo and into the main bathroom. The door was locked to prevent a curious Samurai from looking in. Luka brushed my shoulder-length golden hair and pulled out her curler. Quite easily my hair curled into large ringlets that fell only a bit shorter than its original length. Luka used special hairspray to hold the curls in place, and I realized only moments later, to add silver sparkles. I smiled my usual shining smile at Luka. She was a genius, an absolute genius.

She opened a drawer and pulled out her make-up bag. She almost completely skipped the cover up. All she did was dust my face with some shimmery powder that made me glow like a faerie. She worked mascara and eyeliner with an expert hand and applied green eye shadow that made me look elegant and very Christmasy. Make-up was her element and it certainly showed. She managed to make me look beautiful.

"Wow!" I said longing longingly at the exquisite stranger in the mirror. She was so beautiful that I almost cried when I remembered it was me, but I didn't want to ruin the new face she just gave me.

"I didn't do much. You don't really need make-up, Rin." She said walking to the door and opening it. Gakupo, who was leaning on the door for support almost fell into the bathroom.

"Oh my goodness. My little Rinny is all grown up and making Gakupo feel like an old man." He said with fake tears in his eyes. Or were they real… It was hard to tell with Gakupo.

"You sound like my daddy. You're only 4 years older than me, so be quiet." I said with a small laugh.

"Yeah… But be careful Rin. Guy are gonna have a hard time keeping their hands off of you tonight to be sure. Make sure to give 'em some black belt fury if it gets outa line…but I'm lecturing the wrong girl. You know this." She gave me a motherly smile and looked at the time, "Oh! If I don't get started I won't get dressed in time. Will you take the cookies out of the oven for me, Gakupo, while I get ready?"

Gakupo nodded and headed downstairs, just as Luka reached her door the phone rang. Luka sighed and picked up the phone that hung on the wall in the hallway.

"Yes, this is she… Yes. Oh God! Is she alright? No, I expect not. We'll make do. Yes, thank you. Merry Christmas to you, too." Luka carried on the conversation with the person on the phone as I listened in. When she hung up the phone her pretty face held a terrible expression.

"That was our band's manager telling us they've all been in a terrible wreak." I gasped at the bad news, "We have no-one to sing for us…We're gonna have to bring out the old CD's." Her tired expression brought an idea to my mind.

"Maybe I could sing for you guys." I said, in a quiet voice, "I know the songs and I can play the music well on my guitar."

"Oh, Would you, Rin?" She said in a pleading voice, "I really don't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble; I'll have fun with it." I promised in a more confident tone. I glanced at the hallway clock and yelped. Guests would be arriving soon. Luka and I shared a understood glance and she hurried into her room.

I ran to my room and relished the sweet smell of oranges. I only stood still for a couple seconds. I grabbed Bella, my guitar, and headed for the door. Yeah… I named my guitar. Shut-up.

Downstairs, Gakupo had set up all the food and was sitting quietly at one of the tables. I told him about the bands misfortune and he smiled at me. He wished me luck as I climbed up on the stage and began tuning my guitar. I was ready when the first guest arrived, and I let my performers instincts kick-in. Slowly, guests trailed in, but I was only looking for one person. Len had yet to show up and I was starting to worry. After the last verse of "Last Christmas", I took a break and let Gakupo play his old Christmas records. I stood near the punch bowl when a 12 year old kid started a conversation with me. He had messy blue hair, glasses and was stick thin.

"Some party, right?" He asked, in his awkward pre-teen voice.

"Yeah, sure is." I said giving him a sweet smile. He blushed and carried on a conversation with me about transformers, which I didn't really mind, seeing as I was a huge nerd, also. After thirty minutes, I excused myself to the music room to prepare myself for my next act. I quietly sang a verse of "Marshmallow World" to myself.

"Such a sweet voice," A slightly slimy voice came from the entrance of the room, "Must belong to an equally sweet girl."

"Back off, freak. I said to guy I had known forever, unfortunately. Chester.

"I saw you talking to pitiful little Kaito, over there."He said, not taking my advice. "That must mean Len isn't around. He'd usually hang around you like a little lost puppy." He snorted at his own stupid joke but I didn't move a muscle.

"I said, Back off!" I hissed.

"No chance, sweetie. You're my little Christmas present, tonight." He said, stepping forward. I tried to step back but I was backed up against the piano. He was going to get what he wanted. I closed my eyes and wished desperately for someone, anyone, Len, to show up and save the day.

"Hey! Get away from her!" An awkward voice came from behind Chester. It wasn't Len… But this was a good distraction.

"Get outa here Kaito." Chester barked at my little blue-haired hero.

"No! Get away from her!" He yelled, again. Chester growled and turned around. He pushed Kaito to the floor and kicked him once on the side.

"That'll teach you, not to be a hero, scrawny." He sneered, "Now where was I."

He turned around and gave me a sickening smile. I readied myself for the worst. Chester was big… Maybe too big for me to throw, especially given the cramptness of the room.

"Let. Her. Go" Came another voice from the door.

"NOW WHAT!" Chester yelled, as he turned to meet his doom. Len stood at the door with little Kaito at his side. Len gifted Chester with an earth shattering punch to the face and ironically enough, Kaito kicked Chester while he was groveling on the floor.

"Len!" I said as I flung my arms around Len's neck, "Where the heck were you!"

"Stuck behind a van crash… Let's just say, I knew our band wasn't going to show before any of you." He said, with a frown. "They're alright though. The paramedics told me when I asked about them."

"Kaito, are you okay?" I said to the little blue-hair hero. He nodded with a blush.

"Hey, thanks, man. I don't know what I would do if you hadn't been there." Len said, holding his hand out for Kaito to shake. Kaito took his hand and smiled a huge smile at Len.

We walked out of the music room together and Len nudged me and prompted me to look up. As if planned, a string of mistletoe hung above our heads. Kaito looked away with a red face and Len smiled. Len leaned in for a kiss but I place my finger to his lips and shook my head. I prodded Kaito on the shoulder. When the boy turned around I placed a kiss on his cheek. I stood up straight and he blushed redder than Rudolph's nose. Kaito ran to tell all his friends what had happened and I had a feeling I was setting myself up for trouble. I didn't worry about it though, it was Christmas Eve and there were plenty of other strands of mistletoe to get caught under with Len.

Len and I got up on stage and ended the night with a fantastic duet of "Baby, It's Cold Outside.". I held hope for a fantastic Christmas day filled with sweet words and treats. All I wished for had come true. I had a fantastic time at the Christmas party, Len had made just in time to save me and to spend a nice Christmas Eve with our little mis-matched family, Luka had time to relax, Gakupo had time to relax with her, and there was only one thing I had left to do…

Merry Christmas Everyone! And a Happy New Year!


End file.
